<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наши звёзды сошлись by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362508">Наши звёзды сошлись</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020'>fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Друганы [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Present Tense, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хранитель томится в зоне вечной дружбы и винит Хайлию во всех своих бедах.<br/>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1045372">Ungoliant</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>One-Sided Female Watcher/Eder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Друганы [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наши звёзды сошлись</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1045372">Ungoliant</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пять лет назад, пока они борются с Таосом и проклятием пусторождённых, Амбра долго выбирает себе покровителя и останавливается на Хайлии — добрейшей из богинь, покровительнице материнства, любви и птиц. Среди кровожадных и безумных собратьев она и правда кажется милой.</p><p>Амбра слишком долго думает и взвешивает последствия, но не видит цельной картины — или же очень плохо слушает болтовню богов, — а потому после смерти Таоса с чистым сердцем отправляет украденные им души обратно в Колесо. Логика проста: боги нечисты на руку, уж точно что-нибудь с этими душами нехорошее удумают, а Колесо — вот надёжное перерождение. О личной выгоде Амбра почти не думает, пока Дирвуд тонет в беспомощности, а детские могилы множатся вместе с невинно повешенными на дереве в Позолоченной Долине.</p><p>Все эти события Амбра помнит смутно, словно глядит в прошлое через мутное стекло: вместе с половиной души Эотас прикарманивает часть воспоминаний, как хороших, так и нежелательных. Однако при первой встрече через пять лет Хайлия всё припоминает:</p><p>— Ты! Как ты посмела выжить после того, как лишила душ невинных пусторождённых детей?!</p><p>Милая Хайлия обещает Амбре расплату, что птицы сдерут мясо с её костей, как только исчезнет покровительство Бераса, а та не понимает, в чём собственно проблема: как бы повернулась судьба остальных, «лишних» душ, которым не досталось бы тела? Наверное, так или иначе богиня останется недовольной.</p><p>Да и вообще, если бог поручает такое важное дело берсерку с тремя классами крестьянской школы за плечами, где учат только правильной стороной мотыгу держать, то можно и получше объяснить задание. Зато с Эотасом всё однозначно, хоть Амбра и не знает, что станет делать с адровым колоссом, когда его догонит — так дворовые псы бегают с лаем за телегами.</p><p>Боги ставят невыполнимые задачи, но и у людей полно сложностей: Амбра мучается, не зная, какие подобрать слова, чтобы утешить, вселить надежду или дать совет. Если кому-то плохо, то у неё самой словно язык отнимается. Вместе веселиться — другое дело, хотя и не каждому дано это искусство (например, Паледжине). Как нормальное живое существо, она тянется к подобным себе и пробует мириться со странным, будто позабытым чувством — горячим, неловким, отупляющим и удушающим, — а возникает оно, когда в поле зрения появляется Эдер.</p><p>Амбра плохо помнит своё прошлое, поэтому ей остаётся слушать остаточные чувства. Тело ещё при ней, как и сердце, которому не прикажешь — а воспоминания можно и новые записать. Только чувства те невзаимны, и Амбра, несмотря на приятельские подколы, граничащие с отчаянным флиртом, увязает в зоне вечной дружбы. Она и сама не хочет рушить их особую связь, но ничего с собой поделать не может.</p><p>Эдер любит другую — в его случае старые чувства не ржавеют. Амбре тошно, но она спрашивает каждого эотанца на пути, видел ли кто-нибудь Элафу из Дирвуда. Найти Детей Утренней Звезды легко — по безумным взглядам и глупому счастью на лицах, как бывает у наркоманов. Вдвойне тошно узнать о ребёнке-подростке Элафы, и Алот, смеясь, любезно предлагает Эдеру посчитать года. Трудно сказать, рад ли он сам новости, но от цели не отступается.</p><p>Из-за дара Хранителя Амбра всегда чувствует себя одинокой, но с недавних пор — особенно сильно. Друзья пытаются помочь, пошутить, поинтересоваться, что она видит, но до конца никто не поймёт бездну смерти у границы сознания, где перекинут шаткий мост к безумию. Такие, как она, редко доживают до старости; ещё меньше — в своём уме. Амбре кажется, что она имеет право быть жадной, жить быстро и как захочется. Как капитан, она властна прекратить поиски этой сектантки, сказать своё строгое «нет» и гнаться за Эотасом дальше, но не может отказать Эдеру — тому единственному, кто сотни раз спасал её шкуру и ни на что не жаловался.</p><p>Что же хранит часть её души в Эотасе — и хочет ли Амбра её вернуть, вместе с пятью годами в зоне вечной дружбы?</p><p>Заброшенный храм Хайлии на безымянном острове видится ей знаком, но каким — пока остаётся загадкой. Амбра косится на Ичи, помня об угрозах богини, однако птица невозмутимо чистит яркие перья и гадит на многострадальную палубу. Сложно объяснить Майе, почему её так редко берут на вылазки, что дело не в ней.</p><p>В святилище будто все позабыли о любви, кроме двух призраков, которых может видеть только Амбра: мужчина встаёт на колено, а женщина прикрывает лицо ладонями, чтобы не закричать от счастья — впору сахар ложкой с них соскребать. Эдер восхищается огромной золотой скульптурой птицы и проходит сквозь влюблённых, почёсывая густую бороду, затем смотрит под ноги.</p><p>— Кажется, я на что-то наступил.</p><p>Нет, это не гордость Амбры, но скоро она рискует с ней распрощаться: в песке лежит деревянное обручальное колечко — простое с виду, но с хитрым зачарованием. На внутренней стороне выжжена надпись: «наши звёзды сошлись», а две нарисованные горы соединяет цепь крошечных драгоценных камней. Позже, заперевшись в капитанской каюте, Амбра рассмотрит находку получше и поймёт, сколько силы таится в простоте: цепь — не что иное, как связь между двумя людьми, крепкое чувство уверенности и заботы близких, которое мешает чужому воздействию на разум.</p><p>Будь на месте Амбры кто-то другой, он бы тут же выкинул кольцо и проклял Хайлию, но отчаяние из-за встречи с потенциальной соперницей, невыносимое одиночество и желание взаимности берут своё. Она не считает, что переступает черту, когда тошно станет уже от себя, а верит в этакий толчок из дружбы к чему-то большему — и без раздумий целится в Эдера, пока тот драит зверинец.</p><p>Поначалу ничего не происходит: он стоит спиной к ней, опёршись о швабру, и вытирает пот тыльной стороной ладони, затем поворачивается, глядит на Амбру — и громогласно чихает так, что Алот подпрыгивает на койке.</p><p>— Прошу прощения — продуло, наверное!</p><p>— Или у тебя аллергия на шерсть, — вздыхает Алот. — Хотя скорее она начнётся у меня.</p><p>Других знаков, что связь установлена, не видно. Амбра вертится перед Эдером, заглядывает в глаза, когда приносит очередного кота, но тот радуется как обычно, подмигивает и пошучивает с полусерьёзным видом. Уверенная в силе магии любви, она наслаждается каждой битвой бок о бок, спором, кто убьёт больше пиратов, их вечерней болтовнёй за игрой в орланскую орлянку — и тут же кидается в бой, когда слышит сбивчивое, но такое нежное признание:</p><p>— Пять лет назад мы пережили Таоса и вернули тебе рассудок, теперь мы ищем твою душу и гонимся за богом, которого я считал мёртвым — уму непостижимо, как нам до сих пор везёт! Наверное, всё благодаря тому, что мы до сих пор вместе. Честно говоря, у меня нет человека ближе тебя…</p><p>— Эдер, неужто ты признал, что влюблён в меня? — кокетливо лыбится Амбра, считая, что олицетворяет само очарование, однако улыбка тут же исчезает с лица Эдера. Спохватившись, он начинает забирать слова обратно, точно выдирая каждое из её кровоточащего сердца:</p><p>— Ты не так поняла… ох, Гхаун, забери меня… Я имел в виду… А, понял — ты шутишь! Ну даёшь! Нет, честно говоря, я никогда в таком направлении не думал…</p><p>Вся выдержка уходит на поддержание улыбки, точно так и было задумано. Только руки трясутся, сцепленные за спиной до боли; кровь отливает от головы, от сердца — оно едва стучит в грудной клетке — и словно застывает в венах красным желе. Амбра не помнит, как добирается до каюты и падает ничком на койку, не раздеваясь. Если она сейчас умрёт, то будет умолять Бераса отправить душу подальше, а лучше вообще растворить в небытие.</p><p>Конечно, мстительная Хайлия не могла не наказать её самым изощрённым из способов, а она, дура наивная, поверила в магию!</p><p>— Ты же богиня любви! — кричит Амбра в подушку, но не рыдает — стыд и гнев едва не разъедают внутренности желчью.</p><p>Она умудряется уснуть без сновидений, без упрёков от богов: ещё бы, страшно, наверное, попасть под руку! Будит её стук в дверь и голос рулевого:</p><p>— Прибыли в Асонго, капитан!</p><p>Амбра наспех умывается и пытается вспомнить на ходу, зачем они вообще вернулись в разрушенную крепость. Бедно одетые люди падают ниц перед отпечатком ноги адрового гиганта, но их заметно поубавилось. Эдер уверенным шагом ведёт команду к группке эотанцев и нависает над тщедушным мальчишкой-подростком.</p><p>— Ты обманул меня, сказав, что не знаешь Элафу. Ты Бирн, её сын — ведь так?</p><p>— И что с того? Я вас не знаю!</p><p>С каменным лицом Эдер выслушивает, что любовь его юности давно мертва, а её сын — и, возможно, его сын — примкнул к радикально настроенным эотанцам, чтобы отдать поскорее душу богу-разрушителю. Талантам организаторов этой прощальной вечеринки остаётся только позавидовать.</p><p>Старые чувства рвут ему сердце, и Амбра леденеет от мысли, что радуется его мучениям.</p><p>— Даже не думай! Как старый друг твоей матери, я запрещаю с ними связываться!</p><p>Амбра вглядывается в веснушчатое лицо, зная, что и Эдер занимается тем же самым. Потеряв на войне брата, разочаровавшись в вере, он всей душой ненавидит всё, что связано с Эотасом, хоть и умело скрывает гнев. Только «доброго дядю» Бирн слушать не желает. С Амброй же на корабле говорит совсем другой Эдер:</p><p>— Мы должны их остановить, убить того, кто затеял это преступление! — доброе и улыбчивое лицо искажается гримасой ненависти; он делает шаг вперёд, возвышаясь над Амброй, машет руками и то и дело хватается за меч, пока та, обливаясь потом, старается не шевелиться.</p><p>Когда она командует отойти от Асонго на расстояние безопасного преследования и ждать корабль эотанцев, Эдер наконец успокаивается. Амбру трясёт, как в горячке, пока она перекатывает кольцо Хайлии в ладони: во что они превращаются? Как можно так легко обратить светлое чувство во зло — что любовь к человеку, что к богу?</p><p>Маленькая шхуна отходит от Асонго средь бела дня — и никому нет дела, куда те держат курс. Они нагоняют эотанцев в открытом море, подальше от любопытных глаз, и берут на абордаж. Как обычно Амбра не отстаёт от Эдера и прикрывает спину на открытой палубе — к сожалению, мозги промывают не только детям, но и разумным взрослым — жрецам, солдатам и фермерам.</p><p>В трюме тихо; Амбра аккуратно переступает через тела и лужи рвоты, пытаясь выцепить знакомое веснушчатое лицо, но Бирна среди них ещё нет — как и главаря. Блаженные улыбки наркоманов перекошены предсмертными судорогами, а души их томятся здесь же, в ожидании Хранителя. Если Эотас занят не только разрушением мира, то он должен вмешаться в это безумие — однако бог молчит, и Эдер с Амброй вершат правосудие самостоятельно.</p><p>— Ты — Гхаун? Я служу тебе, лорд Заката!</p><p>Девушка пытается схватиться за плащ, но Амбра тут же отправляет её душу к Берасу.</p><p>— Вашу любовь отравили, простите, — шепчет она почти с каждым взмахом. Сил на ненависть уже не наскрести даже под крики выживших фанатиков.</p><p>Эдер тоже устал и пытается воззвать к благоразумию Бирна, как пять лет назад говорила с ним Амбра. Это работа Хранителя — раздавать горькие пилюли истины, — но теперь он знает, что это за чувство такое, когда разрушаешь веру и чужие жизни.</p><p>Моряки снуют по палубе, обшивка кряхтит под ударами волн, и Амбра подставляет лицо свежему ветру. Она совсем одна — ну и пусть! Всё будет хорошо, пока она не окажется с ядом в руках и желчью в сердце… как Таос.</p><p>Бирн на борту, а Эдер впадает в отчаяние, гадая, его ли это кровь, и вглядываясь в черты лица. Память об Элафе не позволит ему бросить пацана — чужой он Эдеру или нет. Нет гарантий, что в Асонго он снова не вернётся к сектантам, не попробует выпить яд — теперь уже набравшись храбрости. Пусть он слеп, но не виноват в том, что родился среди эотанцев, и его мать, судя по воспоминаниям Эдера, цепко держала сына за воротник.</p><p>Разве Амбра не была когда-то такой же, когда в прошлой жизни примкнула к Таосу? Что за мука — забыть, что было пять лет назад, но помнить прошлую жизнь в облике слепого орудия подобного безумца! Чтобы искупить грехи, пришлось поставить на кон свой разум, и повторять подобное кому-то Амбра не желает.</p><p>А ведь этот парень куда моложе, чем была она в начале пути. Как же научиться беспристрастно судить?</p><p>Бирн сходит с корабля и мнётся на причале, пока Эдер что-то говорит ему на прощание; лишь когда парень исчезает в толпе, он садится на ограждение набережной, закуривает и свободной рукой поглаживает бороду, глядя на серые крепостные стены. Амбра садится рядом и, не произнося ни слова, обнимает его поперёк груди, кладёт на плечо голову и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь таким уже родным табачным дымом.</p><p>— Спасибо… — шепчет он бегло, растерянно, хочет сказать ещё что-то, но Амбра сжимает его крепче, словно пытаясь переломить.</p><p>— Не надо. Я знаю.</p><p>— Нет, давай убьём какого-нибудь работорговца, я в настроении.</p><p>— У меня есть кое-что, — она протягивает кольцо Хайлии Эдеру и поясняет: — Тут защитные чары от чужого воздействия на разум. Попробуй на Бирне — вдруг поможет?</p><p>Эдер снова улыбается краем губ и заговорщически подмигивает, затем заботливо треплет ей волосы, надевает кольцо и, вздохнув, поднимается. Проводив его взглядом, Амбра ловит себя на мысли, что продолжает ревновать; ничего в общей сложности не меняется.</p><p>Она прячет лицо в ладонях и громко вздыхает, а затем понимает, что звуки улицы стихают — кто-то врывается, как вор, в её сознание.</p><p>«Ты умеешь преподносить сюрпризы, смертная».</p><p>— Привет, пернатая, давно не виделись, — недовольно бурчит Амбра, как обиженный ребёнок. — Пришла поглумиться, обклевать меня до косточек?</p><p>«Напротив, я довольна твоим поступком. Весьма… неожиданно. Поначалу я ничего нового не увидела — все существа хотят добиться любви, часто — вероломным способом, но кольцо бы тебе всё равно не позволило: оно и не может создать чувства — на это способны только вы, смертные».</p><p>— Понятная мораль: ничего не дадим, работайте сами.</p><p>«Если ты так этого желаешь, тогда послушай мудрость на своём языке: нельзя склеить две половинки, если одна от яблока, а другая от бобра».</p><p>— Но Эдер не бобёр! Он тоже применил кольцо!</p><p>Алот шокировано таращится на Амбру и боком, как морской краб, скрывается в трюме. Матросы, привыкшие ко всяким чудесам, даже не поворачиваются.</p><p>«Любовь принимает разные формы — подумай об этом».</p><p>— Да знаю я… получше некоторых.</p><p>Скрестив на груди руки, Амбра продолжает в одиночестве сидеть на ограждении и щурится на солнце, выглядывая в толпе знакомый силуэт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>